


Red Hooded Hearts Can Melt Red Sabers

by hiSTEREKal007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ahch-To, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Bisexual Kylo Ren, Boys Kissing, Embedded Images, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Stiles Stilinski, Getting Back Together, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Past Relationship(s), Porg Birds, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stydia Never Happened, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiSTEREKal007/pseuds/hiSTEREKal007
Summary: Chapter 1: Stiles' spark force needs training if he is to stay in control and balanced, a friend tells him where to get training, setting Stiles off on a new journey.~~~~~~~~~~(Not Finished)Chapter 2: In his room of the starship after they'd made a retreat, Kylo Ren gets a surprise stowaway visit from an old friend and lost love in a red hooded cape.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beginning gives you a little bit of backgroud as to why Stiles had to go to the planet Ahch-To for training.
> 
> * =subconscious thoughts  
> ' =sarcasm  
> ~ =change of scene  
> " =speech
> 
> This was just going to be a short 1 chapter fic where Stiles visits Kylo after the fight in The Last Jedi but the plot seems to have run away with me a little! It will still be a short-ish story.

**_Journey to Jedi_ **

 

Leaving home was hard for Stiles.

But staying in Beacon Hills was just as hard, because he ended up seeing certain Sourwolf everywhere with _that woman_. He'd realized his crush on Derek had become a love during the second time Derek had left Beacon Hills, but this time he'd left with someone Stiles had heard he was have sex with. The thought that Derek was yet again with someone and that he wouldn't be able to confess his feelings made Stiles' heart drop into his stomach and a numb chill of loneliness wash over his body. 

He knew his feelings didn't have much of a chance of being returned, but that didn't stop him from hoping that maybe once he'd completed the FBI academy and matured Derek would see him as more than just the spastic human kid of the pack, he'd made new friends at the academy but that didn't stop him from missing the people he cared about.

But of course every time he tried to work up the courage to ask him on a date he'd find out that Derek was already with someone. It was slowly making him become more depressed and lonely, the kind of love he had for the wolf was one where you wanted to be the one who made that person smile, the reason they finally laughed in public, the person to hold them through hard times and that would hold you back during your own struggles.

He knew he had to move on, try and find someone else to date, he didn't know whether he would love someone as much as he loved Derek, but he knew he had to at least try. *People can fall in love more than once right?*

 

Change came when his _Spark_ had come into it's own and it became obvious that he needed training when he accidentally blew up all of the shooting target after getting frustrated with not hitting his target, luckily it was only him and one of his new 'in the know' friends there at the time. He'd found out through the same friend, Lucy who was a witch, that he had a strong force of magic within him *unlike the 'small tricks' Deaton had said he would just be able to do*. She said he'd need to find balance to prevent his magic from overloading and becoming out of control, which for him was important after the nogitsune he never wanted to feel out of control of himself ever again.

Lucy was happy to help and told him about a teacher who knew about balancing the force of magic within, but the most shocking catch was that he'd need to travel to another galaxy to find him. At first he laughed and thought she was joking with him, but she'd given him the full story about how another friend of hers was from another planet and had gone to join the same teacher. That it had prompted Stiles to pass out at the overwhelming information of space travel and 'aliens' actually being real. As if werewolves and the supernatural weren't crazy enough things to know about.

After coming to and reassuring Lucy he was fine he'd been given a secret address where he could get on a space worthy ship to travel to the planet Ahch-To where the teacher named Mr.Skywalker was located.

He said his goodbyes to his dad after explaining that he had to leave to stay with a friend for a year and that he'd stay in touch regularly and to call him if he needed any help, conveniently not mentioning that he'd be on a completely different planet in a different corner of space, *he wanted his dad to not die of a heart attack after all*.

He'd also sent a quick group text to the pack so no one could try and make him stay in this hellhole of a town and warily set off for the spaceship, still not quite believing it was real, and then onto the temple on the other planet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**New Arrival and Bunking Together** _

 

Waking up to the ridiculous porg creatures making noise on his windowsill at the asscrack of dawn was not what Kylo had planned, he'd been training hard last evening and deserved a good lie in.

Sighing he got up and slammed the window shut, knocking one of the birds off the window in a fright, causing it to make an even louder noise that make him cringe and seriously think about putting down poison to kill the annoying little podgy things.

Heading back to bed he heard the sound of a ship fly over and landing nearby, which was unusual enough to make him pause as they didn't have many people travel here.

Curious enough to forego extra sleep he got quickly dressed in a robe shirt, tousers and boots, attaching his saber to his beltline incase this was another of Skywalker tricks and he'd have to fight something.

Luckily it was just a ship which opened to revealed Anohu a transporter who brought new arrivals and sometimes the odd treats and gifts for the training Jedi.

This time a young man stepped out in a red hooded jacket, and immediately Kylo's breathe got stuck in his throat and his heart jumped up a few speeds at the beauty of the individual. His pale skin had a splattering of beauty marks like a constellation of dark stars, bow lips that looked soft even though they were chapped, his eyes seemed to twinkle between tones of dark and light honey in the sunlight and his hair the same mixture of dark tones. 

Skywalker was there to greet the young man in the same blank tone he usually spoke to most people with, like a barrier from any emotion that might give away at his carefully built walls.

Upon seeing Kylo out of bed and out of convenience he'd immediately decided that this new student would stay with him, he decided had a argument because he wanted to get to know the fascinating new person in his life and if he could keep this pretty boy in red close then even better. He went over to greet his new housemate.

 

Getting off the ship he slightly felt a bit nauseous still, Stiles was again slightly in shock that he'd actually traveled through space. Luckily the driver Anohu? *who am I to judge names* had helped with the journey by giving him some chocolate and keeping him distracted with the most stupid of jokes and puns. The planet had looked like a ball of ocean and sky from space and he jokingly wondered whether he'd have to grow fins and swim to get around, when entering the atmosphere the islands dotted around the planet became more clear.

An older man on an Asian-style hooded robe came up to great them, he must be the teacher Mr Skywalker I'm guessing, as Lucy said there was only one. He was very blank and dry in his tone which reminded Stiles of Deaton and he hoped that this man was as irritating and as withholding of information as the vet was.

At least the clothes here looked loose and comfy, and the island looked relatively similar to a one on his home planet. Looking around, the strange little troll creatures and fat noisy *guinea pig? bird?* things definitely were something different for sure. He spotted someone coming towards them from down the hill, and looking closer Stiles found a very attractive man heading his way, he had the jet black hair Stiles loved on a man, and his face was pretty too, he kind of reminded him of a very hot looking Snape with his robes and long dark hair. Looking back into the man's eyes he saw them clearly checking out his whole body which made his face tingle and blush, not many people had looked at him as hungrily as this man did, it made his shyly play with the sides of the hood hoodie.

Mr Skywalker said that he'd be staying with the man which brought Stiles back to the present, that must mean this man is another student. He was excited that he'd be able to get to know him but still nervous at the thought of maybe seeing each others bodies when they'd change clothes. The man came over and introduced himself as Kylo Ren "call me Kylo", *damn, even his voice is hot too*. "I'm Stiles", Stiles shook his hand and felt a slight tingle jolt though him which made him was to keep his hand there but he reluctantly pulled back.

They walked back to the hut and got Stiles settled in, Mr Skywalker leaving with Anohu to get the supplies from his ship and to see him off. After getting his things put away and the new clothing and a training lightsabre, "Don't touch it yet Stiles" the teacher had warned him, he sent a quick text to his father letting him know he'd arrived at his 'friends' and was heading to bed *Thanks to a little device Anohu had given him when he realized his phone wouldn't work on this planet* settled down into his bed in the room next to Kylo's and drifted of to sleep wondering what things he'd be doing while here.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**Training and Early Leaving** _

 

Training had been going well for Stiles, apart from a few mishaps where he's lost control of his _Spark_ or cut his leg with a missed swing of a lightsabre. He'd become much more balanced and in control, luckily the teacher Mr Skywalker wasn't as annoying as Deaton at all and actually helped out without too many cryptic words, he would sometimes get the jump on the students which somehow not matter how many times they'd trained and practiced a lot of the other students weren't prepared to face the teachers tricks and training fights. 

Him and Kylo had become wise to the old mans games though, it was mainly thanks to Kylo that Stiles had learned even more fighting skills and knowledge that made him more able to deal with the surprises. Sometimes they'd sneak off at night to read the old Jedi books and to practice out of training days which the other students used to have a break. 

He and Kylo had grown close over the months during his time on the island, they did flirt and snark at each other often, it was slightly awkwardly at first as Stiles had trust issues when it came to giving out his heart and it seems Kylo was the same, both of them broken but learning to trust enough to get to know each other and let the other in where they would usually keep people out of, they didn't really hang out with the other students either, keeping to their own little bubble.

By now they had even kissed a few times and slept in the same bed cuddling each other every night, when one of them was away from the other during training they'd still talk to each other in their minds as well, which sometimes distracted them a little too much from their tasks and got them in trouble.

Mr Skywalker was a fair teacher but he was harsher when it came to concentrating and not getting distracted. Stiles and Kylo eventually learned how to multitask so they wouldn't get into the teachers bad books anymore, though Stiles had often felt that Mr Skywalker had taken a dislike to Kylo and witnessed his harshness come out more with him that any of the other students.

 

About a year and two months after he's arrived in Ahch-To, the day came earlier than Stiles had expected. A phone call from his dad saying the pack really needed Stiles' help back in Beacon Hills meant that he had to go home.

He was more than ready and his training was finished enough that he could have gone home a few months ago, but he'd been enjoying spending time with Kylo and had even gained a pet in one of those bird things he now knew where called porg, which he named Piggy, the thing was found alone and abandoned as a baby and had taken a liking to Stiles once he'd shown the little guy a bit of love, Piggy followed him everywhere much to Kylo's pretend annoyance *he totally found it cute*.

He was allowed to take Piggy back with him, but Kylo had to stay, it was hard saying goodbye, they had spent the night before kissing and holding each other, whispering their feelings and pouring their hearts into to each others.

He'd changed back into his old clothes and red hoodie the next morning. When Anohu had come to collect Stiles he had constant tears streaming down his face hugged Kylo until he had to leaving, he knew Kylo wasn't much better even though he held his tears in. Stiles made a promise to try and find a way to come and see him again. With a few parting words and advice from Mr Skywalker he lifted his bag of things onto his shoulder and Piggy up into his arms and stepped onto the ship, he kept his eyes on Kylos' as he left the planet until he could not longer see him and headed back home to Beacon Hills to help his family and friends.

It would be a while until he would see Kylo again.

 

~

**Piggy the Porg**

( image credit/source: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Porg )


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (NOT FINISHED YET)  
> I have so many ideas and I'm a bit of a perfectionist so always want to change what I write :D it's hard to leave things alone haha, if there's anything you would like me to add or change let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> I'm open for prompts for this pairing.x
> 
> *slight spoilers if you haven't seen The Last Jedi yet!*

 

_ **Surprise Stowaway** _

 

Kylo was pissed, how could he have been so stupid to fall for that old man's tricks and now it was too late for him to defeat and kill Skywalker because the man had died universes away from his illusion. He'd had to make a reluctant retreat and plan what to he was going do next, though honestly he had no idea. He'd taken over Snoke's ship and done what he wanted to achieve so far.

It's hard and confusing in that space between finishing something and trying to think of something new to do with your life.

He sighed, slamming his sabre handle down onto the table in irritation and dropping onto the bed in his room on the ship, arm over his eyes. 

Drifting in an out of sleep he felt a presence as if he was being watched which made him instantly alert, hearing a creak at the corner of his room he leapt out of bed grabbing his sabre, pointing it towards the intruder.

Other than a tiny lamp by the door, the light from his sabre was the only thing that illuminated the room and the intruders face was revealed in a red glow showing a man he'd never thought he'd see again under a red hooded cloak.

He lightly gasped at the man, mouth opening and eyes widening, his heart speed up and chest fluttered.

He spoke in a gasp "Stiles?!"

The man looked up and smiled gently and eyes twinkling in the low light. 

"Hi Kylo."

He dropped the initial fear on his face from having a lightsabre suddenly pointed at him.

Kylo turned off his sabre, dropping it and grabbing the man into a fierce hug, gripping round his shoulders tightly and pushing his chin onto his shoulder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~

 

_ **Return** _

 

He couldn't believe he'd finally made it, since finding out Anohu no longer no longer delivered to the island and what had happened after he left, he thought he'd never be able to get back to Kylo. 

It had taken him a couple of years to finish up helping his dad in Beacon Hills then to research a way to get a ship off the planet that could take him back. Also realising that Kylo was no longer on Ahch-To, had to find out his location.

He had met up on Earth with a number of people from various planets he's never heard of and finally hitched a ride to galaxy where he could buy an old little ship suitable for space travel *which he named Roscoe 2.0*. 

Finally when he got a lock on Kylo in one location long enough for him to catch up he'd traveled there instantly. Upon seeing the giant ship under fire he waited behind a floating rock until the ships main defense guns were taken out and using his new cloaking snuck his small ship into the large ships cargo hold while the others were still too busy fighting each other to notice a rouge little vessel.

Reaching Kylos room on the ship he waited nervously, a subconscious part of him wondering if Kylo even wanted to see him again.

Hearing the door open he quickly hid in the corner of the room, heart beating out his chest and holding in a laugh when he saw Kylo stomp in and dramatically flop onto the bed in a childish huff. *he's clearly not changed a bit since they last saw each other*

Not thinking he stepped forward making the floor creak slightly. Jumped up slightly and gasped in shock as he suddenly found himself with a red lazer directed toward his face.

"Stiles?!" He heard,making him look up at the surprised face of Kylo.

Stiles smiled gently, so happy to see the man he kept in his heart again.

"Hi Kylo"

The red light disappeared and after hearing a light thud to the floor he found himself squashed into Kylo's body, arm gripping him tightly almost enough to make it hard to breathe.

"Nice to see you too" Stiles laughed, hugging him back just as tightly, both their faces scrunching slightly with emotion.

 

(not yet finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!  
> Kudos & comments are hugs.  
> :)
> 
> (I have no beta/proof reader so let me know of any mistakes or changes you'd like to see!)


End file.
